User blog:Amontgomery1432/Deadpool vs. Deathstroke - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
Welcome to the fourth Epic Rap Battles of Gomery. Today is a matchup that I've been wanting ERB to do for a while. Before we get into it, I wanna thank J1coupe for making the ITunes cover. Much appreciated, dude! Anyway, onto the battle. Today, it's Deadpool, aka "The Merc With a Mouth," vs. Deathstroke, the mercenary from DC Comics, to see who the better mecernary is. But, are they alone? We're about to see if ProbablyNoah's prediction was correct! Here we go! Nice Peter as Deadpool Zach Sherwin as Deathstroke EpicLLOYD as Deadshot The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! DEADPOOL!! VS!! DEATHSTROKE!! BEGIN!! Deathstroke: There's only one Wilson that belongs here and his name is Slade! I'm the world's greatest assassin! You had better be afraid! I've been fightin' Titans before you could even fire a gun! You're a wannabe who can't beat me! Destroying you should be fun! We have the same occupations, but in no way are we alike! I'd say I'm gonna burn you, but you should know what that's like! It shouldn't take too much force to stomp this puny weakling out! I'll permanently silence the Merc With the Mouth! You're a wasted, disgraceful, cocky dissapointment With no fans and an uglier face than Harvey Dent's! Why is this happening? You against me? This is no contest! By the end of this battle, you'll know that I'm truely the best! Deadpool: You think your cooler than me because of what you do, bub? Well, I'm about to leave you Dead in a Pool of your own blood! Your vain attempts at victory seem to be giving you a thrill But just remember something, bro: You can't defeat what you can't kill! I'm an actual mercernary! You're a freak in a dumb costume! Challenging Deadpool to a fight? You're asking for your own doom! You should know I'm better than you so there's no need to be a hater! I'll flip the script on this wimp and terminate the Terminator! Deathstroke: Merc, you need to shut your mouth before I tear it off your face! You're just an unfunny flop and I'm gonna put you in your place! I tower over you in every way! You don't compare to me! You're a ripoff of me, right down to the name, see? I'm the greatest assassin in the history of DC, And I won't need an apprentice if I am to beat this wussy! Get out of my face, Wade, you aren't worthy of my time! I had this won from the start so go and spit your final rhyme! Deadpool: This overrated sack of crap will soon meet his downfall As I beat this punk to death and break him like the fourth wall! You really think you have this won when those rhymes are the best you've got? Calling yourself an assassin? You're just a wannabe Deadshot! This, so-called, assassin hasn't seen the likes of me before! Go back to fighing with those Teens, who you still aren't a match for! Crawl yourself back to Arkham City and keep out of my town! You're nothing but a rabid dog and I'm about to put you down! Deadshot: Did somebody call my name? It's Deadshot here to battle! Shut your fat mouths, Wilsons, I've had enough of your prattle! Slade, you're nothing compared to me so why don't you just leave? Overpowered in Arkham Origins, yet still easy to beat! And as for Wade? You're the worst mercernary I've ever seen! They'll need a lot of space to fit your ego on the big screen! You both need to bugger off since you know that you can win Once you've both been beaten down by the World's Deadliest Assassin! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! Poll: Who won? Deathstroke Deadpool Deadshot Hint to next battle: Chicks with a loooot of exes. Category:Blog posts